Church of Bomberism
The Church of Bomberism is a rapidly growing religion centered out of The Cathedral in The Bronx. Its members, known as 'Pinstripers', worship a godhead known as "The Boss". History The exact origins of Bomberism are unknown. At some point after the Great War, after humanity began rebuilding in the South Bronx, folk religion centered around the New York Yankees began appearing. Perceiving the various personalities and different exploits of the team through a mythical lens, the Yankees and their team culture developed into a spiritual outlook. The group known as the Church of Bomberism was the first to really codify these beliefs and establish an orthodoxy. Formalizing their claim to know ‘the truth’, the group took residence in the ruins of Yankee Stadium, a site long since haunted by local residents, in 2167. With a spiritual home dubbed The Cathedral, the group quickly began converting itself from a ragtag group of cultists into a more formal religion. By and large, the Church of Bomberism has stayed out of politics, virtually removing themselves from the Post-War world. Instead of contributing to it, they have instead cloistered themselves within the Cathedral and dedicated their lives to prayer. All of that came to an end in 2263, when The Machinists unleashed their robot army to conquer the region. When The Cathedral came under attack, the monks took up arms and defended their home, uniting with other groups across the former New York City boro to defeat a common enemy. Afterwards, when the conflict ended, the monks of The Cathedral helped broker an uneasy alliance between various groups in the Bronx. Known as The Cathedral Accords, the pact formally ended Libeteria’s longstanding conflict with Bob’s Wreckers and established a new political alliance with Hip-Hop Nation. Since The Machinists’ invasion, the Church of Bomberism has experienced a massive growth in followers. Men and women not only from across The Bronx, but from Manhattan, Queens, and Brooklyn as well have begun making pilgrimages to The Cathedral. Organization The Church of Bomberism is composed of monks known as ‘Skippers’. Because the church of so decentralized, there is no formal leader, no skipper that lords over the others. There are individuals that are more learned and wiser than others, and those men and women are given deference, but they are in no way above others according to the structure of the group. Due to the pinstriped robes that they wear, skippers are also known by many as ‘Pinstripers’, a term that has since bled into the vernacular for anyone that believes in the tenets of Bomberism. Culture and Beliefs According to the Church of Bomberism, America during the Pre-War World was a mighty theocratic empire ruled by great men. Led by an enigmatic god king known as ‘The Boss’, this empire ushered in a global golden age known as Pax Yankium. Ending this time of peace was when a traitor, whose name has been lost to time, betrayed The Boss. The identity of the traitor has been lost to time- either unintentionally or having purposefully been removed from history- and his only defining characteristics are the red sox he supposedly wore. Collaborating with a foreign entity known as The Chairman, the traitor in red sox stabbed The Boss in the back, destroying the mortal body he inhabited. The loyal servants of The Boss were able to stop The Chairman from taking over the empire, but in the process, both the empire and the world fell into chaos. After being betrayed, the enigmatic Boss returned to the heavens, known as the Elysian Fields, where he is said to be ultimate arbiter of the universe, a heavenly father that controls all. Serving him are various spirits that served him in life. Among those many spirits are a collection known as the “Prime Nine”. This group of spirits is said to be The Boss’ most powerful servants. “The Sultan” According to Bomberist mythology, the Sultan is a great king that possesses strength beyond imagination. Individuals offer him their prayers for strength and power themselves. He is said to be the personification of ‘Strength’, and is represented by the number ‘3’. “The Clipper” According to Bomberist mythology, the Clipper is a lonely, solitary figure that sees all. Worshippers give him offerings in exchange to be blessed with awareness and insight. He is said to be the personification of ‘Perception’, and is represented by the number ‘5’. “The Iron Horse” According to Bomberist mythology, the Iron Horse is the epitome of the human condition. Believers pray to him for health and to ward off sickness. He is said to be the personification of ‘Endurance’, and is represented by the number ‘4’. “The Yogi” According to Bomberist mythology, the Yogi is an impish sage, who speaks in riddles. Believers pray to him for clever and glibness. He is said to be the personification of ‘Charisma, and is represented by the number ‘8’. “The Ol’ Perfessor” According to Bomberist mythology, the Ol’ Perfessor is wily strategist. Believers beseech him for guidance and answers to their problems. He is said to be the personification of ‘Intelligence, and is represented by the number ‘17’. “The Comet” According to Bomberist mythology, Comet is a watchman that allows nothing to get by him. Believers offer prayers to him for mental acuity and physical protection. He is said to be the personification of ‘Agility’, and is represented by the number ‘7’. “The Scooter” According to Bomberist mythology, the Scooter is a diminutive warrior who makes up what he lacks with guile and cleverness. He is said to be the personification of ‘Luck;, and is represented by the number ‘10’. “The Sandman” According to Bomberist mythology, the Sandman is a powerful spirit that represents the end of things. Believers petition him in order to avoid misfortune. He is said to be the personification of death, and is represented by the number ‘42’. “The Captain” According to Bomberist mythology, the Captain is a beloved leader. Individuals pray to the Captain for inspiration and to inspire others. He is said to be the personification of leadership, and is represented by the number ‘2’. Category:Cults Category:New York